


Peace Because of the Dead

by LadyBrooke



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Benvolio is alive, he knows.





	Peace Because of the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fic Promptly, prompt "Benvolio, part dead and part alive".

Benvolio is alive, he knows.

But his cousin is dead (poor Romeo) and his cousin’s wife (who he never even knew) and Mercutio, poor Mercutio, quick witted and quick tempered, always ready with a joke and a fight.

Benvolio can’t help but feel that part of him died with them. Perhaps the greater part of him, the part of him that was willing to go out and try to force peace.

Peace has come, but only because of the dead.

And Benvolio lies in his bed most days, and wonders if he could have done anything to change their fate.


End file.
